toku_power_weekendfandomcom-20200214-history
Takeru Tenkuji
For in-series information, see the Kamen Rider Wiki page for . Ex-Aid RolePlay |gender = Male |homeworld = Earth, Main Timeline Continuity |motif = Firefly, Ghost, Eyeball, Historical Figures |type = Protagonist Hero |rider = yes }} 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= is the eponymous protagonist of , as well as one of the primary ally characters in the Kamen Rider Ex-Aid RolePlay. He is also the son of Ghost Hunter . On his 18th birthday, Takeru was killed by the Katana Gamma. However, with the help of Sennin, he uses the Ghost Driver and Ghost Eyecons to become in order to fight against the Gamma. History TBA Personality Takeru is a timid young man who at first was a bit nervous and scared when he became a superhero. His ability to make himself physically solid as a ghost was also hard to control as it depended on his emotional state and his emotions were in conflict due to his worrying and depression of his deceased state. Upon hearing that he only had 99 days to live, he felt he couldn't achieve his goal of obtaining the other Eyecons. He was a bit self-defeating at first due to a lack of confidence, but that would all change when he meets Shinnosuke Tomari. However, upon encountering Specter for a second time, he began to doubt himself as Specter told him that his soft heart will never allow him to defeat his opponents. By the time Takeru obtained the Beethoven Eyecon, his confidence was restored and became ready to battle Specter, telling him that unless he's actually beaten down, he won't quit until he wins. Takeru also seems to get angered by anyone who does not value their own lives or the lives of others, as being dead has given him the perspective to cherish/protect all life and enjoy the time he has left while trying to restore himself. This trait seems to override his common sense at times, as he is willing to put his own existence in jeopardy to save someone's life such as Kanon Fukami. As a child, he used to be disrespectful to his father for having him involved in ghost hunting the Gammas in the first place, until his death. Later during a timeline interference where his present-self and Shinnosuke are stranded in the past, by the time the young Akari was kidnapped by Da Vinci, the young Takeru was encouraged by his future-self to put an end to the Gammas' evil invasion on Earth for his father's sake, himself and humanity. This later was changed drastically when Da Vinci attempted kill Takeru by killing his younger-self who was recklessly unaware of Da Vinci's trap, leading to the unchanged fate of his father's death, in which it was Da Vinci who murdered him. However, this was all but a re-imagination of the fate, as his father's murderer was actually Adel, which ignites Takeru's unending rage. Powers and Abilities As a ghost, Takeru possessed the following powers and abilities. He retains these even after his revival in a proper human body as he became the Lord of the Dead. *Limbo **Having been resurrected by Sennin through the Ghost Eyecon after his death at the hands of the Gamma, Takeru is granted a limited half-life, with the limit being 99 days. This limit will be lifted should Takeru assemble all 15 hero Eyecons, which would also complete his resurrection. However, should he fail in his objective, Takeru will die permanently. As a ghost, Takeru possesses a number of traits which distinguish him from living humans in addition to his use of the Eyecons to transform into Kamen Rider Ghost. *Invisibility/Intangibility **Like the Gamma, the deceased Takeru is naturally both invisible and intangible to living people. He has the ability to make himself visible and solid at will, allowing him to interact with humans. However, as noted by Yurusen, this ability depends on his emotional state, with Takeru initially fluctuating between being visible and invisible before he soon masters the ability. Like any ghost in popular fiction, Takeru can use his intangibility to phase through solid objects such as walls or the ground and reemerge elsewhere. However, it is possible for the Gamma to create barriers that can negate this ability. *Indestructibility **According to Yurusen, due to Takeru already being dead, he cannot be killed a second time. However, as Takeru soon finds out, he can still feel pain as he experiences when he is attacked by the Gamma or feels a force of impact such as a fall from a building. This makes Ghost not a truly unstoppable obstacle to the Gamma, as an overwhelming sensation of pain can cause him to pass out or temporarily be unable to counterattack. *Forcefield **Whenever Takeru wishes to be alone, he can generate a forcefield around himself to prevent others from disturbing him. *Mind Reading **When Takeru comes into physical contact with someone, he is sometimes able to read the thoughts and memories of that person. However, this power kicks in arbitrarily. This is one of the few abilities he retains following his revival as a human. *Dreamland Transport **When wearing the dreamland wristband, Takeru was able to directly visit the dreamland, without having to sleep first. As a result, he was unaffected by the illusions, and could transform normally. *Danger Sense **Takeru is able to sense if a grave danger, usually involving a Gammaizer, is occurring nearby. *Emotion Synchronization **After gaining the power of Mugen Damashii, whenever Takeru synchronizes with an emotion resonating strongly within an individual or a group of individuals, his body will glow in a certain color, indicating that he has gained the ability to utilize a weapon attack in Mugen Damashii based on that particular emotion i.e. attacks like Yorokobi Stream, etc. Damashii Ghost's forms are called Parka Ghosts (Damashii)(魂 Damashī lit. "Souls"), accessed using the Ghost Eyecons. He also bears a headpiece called the Persona(ペルソナ Perusona Latin for "Mask"), which gives off a glow effect with the rest of his body. The Persona changes with Ghost's numerous Damashii forms, as well as serving as a prefix title for all of the Damashii forms' helms. When transforming into Toucon Boost Damashii, the Wisp Horn is upgraded into the Flame Wisp Horn(フレイムウィスプホーン Fureimu Wisupu Hōn). While having the same detection range of the original Wisp Horn, the Flame Wisp Horn has more piercing power. Transforming into Grateful Damashii, the Wisp Horn is upgraded into the Goldy Wisp Horn(ゴルディウィスプホーン Gorudi Wisupu Hōn). Unlike its counterparts, while it doesn't appear to have an apparent range of effects in terms of Gamma sensing, it does allow perfect communion with the Parka Ghosts Ghost summons through the Eyecon Driver G for attack flow and finishers. When transforming into Mugen Damashii, the Wisp Horn is upgraded into the Prism Wisp Horn(プリズムウィスプホーン Purizomu Wisupu Hõn). Unlike it's original counterpart, while it doesn't appear to have an apparent range of effort in terms of Gamma sensing, it does allow a perfect connection with the user's emotions for the attack flow and finisher. By pulling and pushing the Ghost Driver's lever a second time after transforming, Ghost can activate an Omega Drive(オメガドライブ Omega Doraibu) finishing attack tied to the Ghost Eyecon currently being used. If he pulls and pushes the lever four times, he can instead execute an Oomedama (オオメダマ Ōmedama lit. "Giant eyeball" 大目玉) special attack. Forms Standard= - Level 2= Shooting Gamer Level 2 - Level 3= - Level 5= - Full Dragon= Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) }} }} }} }} |-| Super= - Bang Bang Simulations= Simulation Gamer Level 50 - Fantasy Simulations= }} }} Equipment Devices *'Ghost Driver' - Transformation device *'Ghost Eyecons' - Transformation trinkets. They also granted the ability to observe the Gamma when Takeru was alive. *'Ghost Gadgets' - Ghost's Support Robots and Gan Gun Saber mode-accessing devices *'Eyecon Driver G' - Grateful Damashii transformation device Weapons *'Gan Gun Saber' - Standard sidearm weapon *'Newton Gloves' - Newton Damashii's personal weapons: **'Repulsion Glove' - Right hand **'Attraction Glove' - Left hand *'Sunglasseslasher' - Toucon Boost Damashii's personal weapon *'Handle-Ken & Door-Ju' - Drive Damashii's personal weapons *'Daidaimaru & Musou Saber' - Gaim Damashii's personal weapons *'WizarSwordGun' - Wizard Damashii's personal weapon *'Faiz Edge' - Faiz Damashii's personal weapon *'Blay Rouzer' - Blade Damashii's personal weapon *'Ride Booker' - Decade Damashii's personal weapon *'Medajalibur' - OOO Damashii's personal weapon *'Rocket and Drill Modules' - Fourze Damashii's personal weapons Vehicles *'Iguana Ghostriker' - Combined form of Ghost's personal vehicles: **'Machine Ghostriker' - Ghost's Rider Machine **'Captain Ghost' - Ghost's pirate galleon-like mecha *'Machine Hoodie' - Ghost's secondary Rider Machine borrowed from Specter Category:Kamen Riders Category:Ghost Riders Category:Characters